The lost and found
by BlooodyMoon
Summary: Ikuto left for two years to find his father and Amu misses him. What happens when he comes back? What's Amu's real past? What twists and turns will these two take? Find out in The lost and found. Amuto. Rated T for safety. Romance, drama and hurt/comfort. THERE WILL BE A LOT OF DRAMA IN THIS BOOK. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED.


_**The denied confession**_

_**Everyone: Hi Anna-Chan  
Me: This is my first Fanifiction I hope you all like it.  
Amu-Chan: what will happen in the story Anna-Chan?  
Me: you have to wait and see.  
Everyone: awww.  
Tadase: could be a TadAmu? (Hope in his eyes)  
Everyone: NO! (Tadase runs to a corner and cries his eyes out)  
Yaya: Wow look Tadase grew mushrooms.  
Me: ok can someone please do disclaimers...  
Su: Anna-Chan doesn't own shugo chara~desu  
me:**__**Enjoy**_.

Amu was walking through the park thinking about Ikuto she sat down on the bench. Amu hadn't seen Ikuto in two years. She was now 15 and her hair had grown longer. She was also more developed. Amu remembered the first time Ikuto had came to Amu's house.

_**(Flash back)**_  
Amu was 12 and was drinking milk on her balcony after her shower like always. Suddenly Ikuto appeared above her balcony "Boo" Ikuto said Amu jumped and spit out her milk "Ikuto what are you doing here" (A/N: Sorry but I'm going to make it a little different here.)"Here" he said and passed the bag to Amu. Amu looked in the bag "sweets?" She asked dumbfounded. "I don't know what you use to make a tart so I bought sweets instead" "Thanks".  
_**(End of flash back)**_

Amu smiled to herself. "Hello Hinamori-San!" She looked up to see Tadase or what she called him Tadagay with a worried look on his face. She was over Tadagay didn't love him one bit he only liked amulet heart not her. "Are you okay?" He asked her worried. "Yeah, you wanted something?" She asked a little annoyed. "Yeah, I was wondering...if...y-you...w-would...g-g-go o-o-o-out w-with m-m-me?" He asked. "Sorry Tadase but I don't love you so No" I said with not much remorse."I thought you loved me..." he said as a sad whisper." I did but I realized you don't love me as me you love amulet heart." I in a stern but sad tone, my face was blank. But it's true. Tadase eyes widen. He turns around and ran away fast. "Wow Amu" it was Miki. "You didn't even feel bad?"" I did but not bad enough to sound hurt I guess." Ran, Miki, and Su were watching me as we walked back to my house.

We left at 6:00AM now its 8:00AM. I walk in no one's home but, a note on the coffee table says:  
*** Dear Amu,****  
****mama papa, and Ami, went to a recital won't be back till next week, ****  
****love mama, papa, and Ami.***  
"Great." I said sarcastically. I walked up to my room laid on my bed. My thoughts drifted back to Ikuto she been thinking about him a lot lately. She remembers the last time she saw him.

_**(Flash back)**_

"Hey Amu" Ikuto said as he walked through the balcony "oh hey Ikuto" Amu said as she turned from her homework."Amu I need to talk to you." He said in a sad but serious tone. "What is it?" I ask with concern and serious tone. "I found a trace on my dad I need to go and see if it's him."  
I got very sad. "Do you know when you'll be back?" I Asked  
"No" he replied I didn't want him to go but I knew it was the right thing to do. "Go" I said. He looked at me shocked then smirked came up to me hugged me and said "thanks Amu when I get back I'll tell you something important". He said "ok promise?" "I Promise." He said back.

_**(End of flash back)**_

'Man, I Miss Ikuto... wait did I just think that...well for the perverted cat he is he is a good guy. But once he comes back I want a full explanation of what he's been doing for the past two years.' she thought and with that she fell asleep

_**(Tadase POV) (Before he saw Amu)**_

'Alright today I'm finally going to confess my love for Hinamori-San' "why are you going shop early Tadase we have a week off from school." Kiseki asked. "Today I'm going to tell Hinamori-San how I feel about her." Kiseki didn't say anything else. They were walking through the park as a short cut to get to her house.

When he saw her on a park bench a little dazed. "Hello Hinamori-San." No reply."Hello Hinamori-San." No reply. "Hello Hinamori-San!" She finally looked up. 'I was starting to get worried' "Are you okay?" I asked worried. "Yeah something you wanted to say" she asked annoyed. I got nervous " Yeah, I was wondering...if...y-you...w-would...g-g-go o-o-o-out w-with m-m-me?" I asked nervously. "Sorry Tadase but I don't love you so No" she said. That hit me like a ton of bricks 20 times over."I thought you loved me..." I said as loud as I could which wasn't loud." I did but I realized you don't love me as me you love amulet heart". She said. I didn't know what to think but before I knew it I was already running back to my house. Then sat I on my bed. I can't believe she doesn't love me now I know what she felt three years ago...

_**(Flash back)**_

I was telling students about the school rules when suddenly someone with pink hair and golden orbs said" excuse me Prince Will you go out with me!?"" Sorry but no thank you" then she ran out the room. _**(End of flash back)**_

'I feel bad for saying no...I'm such an idiot. How could I want Hinamori-San to say yes to me when I broke her heart'. "Hey Tadase were kings we don't need any commoners to bug us. It's her fault for turning you down." Kiseki said. "No, I turned her down first and blew my chance." "But you didn't even know her then!" "But I was too harsh only a month later I confessed I liked amulet heart." Kiseki was silent but with sad eyes.

_**(A/N: If anyone has any suggestions for the next chapter please tell me. Thanks)**_

_**Me: well I'm done for now**_  
_**Ikuto: does my little kitten miss me~? (Comes over to kiss Amu)**_  
_**Amu: No. Way. In. HELL! (Kicks Ikuto ...Hard)**_  
_**Ikuto: ouch I was just kidding... (Ikuto goes down to the ground.)**_  
_**Amu: oh well.**_  
_**Me: how cold. **_  
_**Yaya: Tadase still crying.**_  
_**Me: he'll get over it.**_  
_**Amu: how cold.**_  
_**(Me and Amu start cracking up) AHAHAHAHA**_  
_**Ikuto & Tadase: IT'S NOT FUNNY! **_  
_**Me: see you later. Review this way.**_


End file.
